


through verdant light

by zerotransfat



Category: K (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou is the world's most cranky and overprotectively tsundere clansman, Bakugou's Language is Colourful™, Changes to canon and universe mechanics, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Gen, Good Lord his name is perfect I had to take it, Humor, I saw the chance and I took it, Kings run the country secretly, M/M, Midoriya is the new Green King, More tags to be added, Spoilers for K: Return of Kings, They're a bigger state secret than All Might, even more than Yata, in which Nagare Hisui's plan in Return of Kings actually succeeded in unleashing the Dresden Slates, now the whole world's got superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerotransfat/pseuds/zerotransfat
Summary: A young Midoriya Izuku, eyelashes still wet from crying about his lack of a quirk, responds to the call of a mysteriously echoing voice in his dreams. He ends up getting a green aura, a visit from a silver-haired man falling from an airship, and a tight-knit group of clansmen without even consciously seeking them out; they end up staying with him whether Izuku wants them to or not.And then in what seems like the blink of an eye, it's time to go to high school. That's when things get out of control.





	1. coronation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time writing for BNHA please be gentle
> 
> Also K Project has some serious flaws, but has an aesthetic that I honestly love and some incredibly interesting mechanics. The kings thing? Like, my goddamn _jam_ , but also kind of internally inconsistent. You bet your ass I'm gonna tweak it. Also Shiro living in a decked out airship with his fam and visiting Shizume City periodically is my lifeblood. 
> 
> Boy do I love mystical/superpowers mumbo jumbo mixed with Kings and shit, literally the best
> 
> PS: I'm on a crossover kick next you know I'll be writing a Persona crossover just watch me, I've been listening to the P5 soundtrack on repeat and gOD
> 
> PPS: BNHA needs more crossovers. But in my opinion, a lot of things needs more crossovers, so eh.

This was the worst day of Midoriya Izuku's life so far.

When they got back home from the doctor's office (where they told him he would never have a quirk, never ever _ever_ ), his mom made him katsudon in an attempt to cheer him up; he only poked at it half-heartedly with his chopsticks. It tasted like nothing in his mouth, and he soon pushed it away, unable to eat another bite.

"I don't feel good," he muttered. "Sorry mom. I'll head up to bed early."

His mom sighed, and before he knew it she had her warm, warm arms wrapped around his shoulders. " _Oh, Izuku,_ " she whispered softly to him. "It'll be alright."

Izuku tried not to cry, but Kacchan was right. He was the world's biggest crybaby, and so he buried his face against his mom's shoulders and sobbed, even though he was almost too old for that now. She only rocked him gently and brushed away his tears, whispering soft reassurances.

Soon he tired out from all the crying, and blearily Izuku felt his mom carrying him to his room, tucking him into the All Might covers and brushing a kiss against his forehead, turning the lights off as she left. Feeling numb and empty, Izuku clutched the covers closer to him in a tight knuckled grip and turned over, scrunching his eyes closed.

He didn't want to think about next week, when he had to go back to school and face Kacchan.

He didn't even want to think at all.

Sleep was a mercy.

 

* * *

 

_He opened his eyes to nothing but light._

_Light of all colours surrounded him, not bright enough to be blinding but enough to twinkle most brilliantly, and he stretched a hand out to it, fascinated._

_There was nothing else here but him. Only light, and himself. So the logical conclusion was—_

Oh. I must be dreaming.

_So he walked forward, putting that strange tentative trust in your surroundings when you're in a dream and just striding forward in the colourful space._

_There was something in the distance. He widened his stride, going as fast as his short legs would allow._

_It was a round slab of rock, carved with intricate engravings with letters he couldn't recognize, with an air of age to it like the sphinx sculptures in the Egyptian exhibit their class went to on the field trip. Lights were streaming up from it; this must be the source of this dream._

_His hand was just about to reach forward when a voice echoed through his head._

Weird. I have a head in my dream.

_"Oh young one, for what do you desire power?" It said, and he frowned._

_"Desire power?"_

_Silence. He frowned harder, and thought about All Might and the way he always saved the day. He thought about his dreams of being a hero. He thought about the doctor's office, he thought about Kacchan and_ let's become heroes together!  _He thought about people in trouble, and the way heroes made it all turn out okay._

_"I see. So that's why you desire power. Certainly not a bad one, as reasons go...ah, the Green sure does like their Kings young, huh?" The voice said, amused. He only shook his head, more bemused by the second._

_"King? Green?"_

_"That's you, little King. I would say congratulations, but it's quite a heavy_ _responsibility to bear the powers and duties of a king. It's like having a sword hang over your head forever." The voice said, and there was some kind of hidden irony to that statement that he just couldn't figure out yet—but he had a feeling he was about to. "Hail the Green King, the Fifth Swordsman. Use your power wisely, choose your clansmen confidently; I wish you well in fulfilling your dreams. It's time for you to wake up."_

_"Wait! I still have so many questions!"_

_"Don't worry too much; I imagine_ that man  _will show up soon. Until the next, Green King."_

_And then his vision was blazing with the brightest green he has ever seen, and then—_

_Nothing._

 

* * *

 

Miles and miles above Musutafu City, there was a silver airship.

It was high above any height a flight quirk could reach, and its sleek lines, built like a whale, glinted and gleamed brightly in the sunlight behind the clouds, bearing its precious cargo and passengers across the country. Three very special people called it home, and it has not landed in a good twenty years, staying airborne for all that time. The people on board were not hermits; rather, they had a duty to protect something most important. So they stayed up in the sky in an unpredictable flight plan and touched down whenever least expected; the First King has learned his lesson from last time.

This morning, one of the three inhabitants was going to make an unexpected visit to the city below.

After a night of staring intently at the Dresden Slates glowing with a green light, Adolf K. Weismann (Shiro to his friends), was about to jump off his airship yet again.

" _Shiiiirrrooooo!_ " Neko puffed out her cheeks, miffed. "Why do you have to go alone? Can't I come with you?"

"Since the video game tournament last time had you in a tie with Kuroh, you two have to stay up here for this next visit. Don't worry, I won't take too long. The paperwork has already gone through the Usagi and SCEPTRE 4, so all that remains is to get there. I'll be back before you know it. I'll even get you an All Might souvenir!"

"Go safely, my King." Kuroh said. "We shall take care of the Himmelreich II while you are gone."

"I'm counting on you, Kuroh. I should be back before dinner, but if I'm going to be late I'll send you a text." Shiro jumped up onto the railing, standing on it arms outstretched wide. His ever present red wagasa was clutched in his hand. With a smile, the silver-haired man tipped over the edge.

The Silver King was soaring through the skies again, and young Midoriya Izuku was going to have the best day of his life so far right after the worst.

(For once, Shiro mused as he fell, he was descending with good news. Well, there was a first time for everything.)

 

* * *

 

Midoriya Inko, unaware that she was soon about to receive a most surprising guest in a few minutes, was making a sweet breakfast for two in the kitchen.

She was absentmindedly making french toast when Izuku said from behind her, in the strangest voice she's ever heard from him, " _Mom._ "

She turned and dropped her spatula as the green aura continued to blaze around her son. Her son, who the doctor said just yesterday would never have a quirk, was looking up at her with wide glowing eyes. "Oh my god."

" _Mom_. Mom, I have..." He raised his hands a little, staring fascinated at the green light. "I have a  _quirk_."

He did, her son had a quirk,  _her son had a quirk after all!_ The doctor was  _wrong._

She felt her face stretch into the biggest grin in her life, and there were tears coming down her face. "You have a quirk!" She clapped delightedly, and Izuku laughed with her. "Do you know what it does yet?"

"No, not yet. I don't think you should touch it before I know though, it could be something dangerous. I mean, what if it's corrosive to flesh like Acid Gal or clips out space like Sparks Liner, but it doesn't seem to harm non-living things so far since I opened the door without destroying it..." her son rambled on happily.

"Good thing it's a Sunday too, you'll have all day to figure it out. I'm going to make sekihan! We have to celebrate!" Inko quickly picked up her spatula and gave it a quick rinse, finishing up the toast. "Go wash your hands first, we'll have breakfast, then you can go play, perhaps find Kacchan so you can show him?"

She just put the last slice of toast onto a plate when the doorbell rang. Inko frowned; today was Sunday, and she was not expecting any visitors so early. Kacchan didn't usually come over until at least nine... "I'll go see who that could be. Izuku, can you find the syrup and start eating on your own? You didn't eat a lot last night and you must be hungry."

"Okay!"

She smiled again before untying her apron and heading to the hallway. "Just a moment!" She called out to whoever was on the other side, and opened the door.

"Hello," said the strange man visiting on this strange morning. "Are you Midoriya Inko?"

Inko blinked, blindsided. "Y-yes?"

"Ah, yes. I'm Adolf K. Weismann, and I'm here to speak to you about your son."

 

* * *

 

The strange man sipped at the green tea and smiled. "I'm sorry for turning up so unexpectedly, but circumstances changed very suddenly."

"Yes, I'm sorry...you wanted to speak to me about Izuku?" Inko said, dazedly staring at the man. He had the lightest hair she has ever seen, even paler than Kacchan's ashen blond. It was tinted with silver in the light of the early morning. He was dressed in a white coat that looked like something out of an old European movie, complete with cravat and trim, tailored lines. "What is this about?"

"I'm here to speak about his...what's the term now? Ah, his quirk." Adolf smiled. "Maybe it's best that I explain this to you and him at the same time; the two of you must have many questions."

"I'm already here," Izuku said from behind her, and Inko jumped a bit at her own seat. Her son surprising her seemed to be the order of business for the day. "You...you're the voice who spoke to me last night. In the dream."

"Not quite, little könig." Adolf continued smiling as if Izuku hadn't said something ridiculous. "Not quite, but close. I hope you've had a good breakfast, because I'm afraid I'll have to shatter you and your mother's worldview a little bit this morning. As needs must."

Izuku sat beside her, his side pressing into her, and Inko relaxed just a bit. "Why don't you tell us who you really are?"

"Of course. I apologize for deceiving you... while it is by omission only, it is still deception. My name is Adolf K. Weismann, the Silver King, but do call me Shiro. I am your son's...well, not his predecessor, that title goes to someone else...ah. I suppose I am his senpai. Our sensors picked up his power signature last night, and I'm here to explain what happens next. First, you must understand the power your son has is  _not_ a...what do you call it again? Not a quirk."

"Not a quirk?" Inko said, shocked, and Izuku frowned harder beside her. "What...?"

"To explain, I shall have to go back to the beginning. Do you know, Midoriya-san, how quirks came to be?"

"Wasn't it just...just human evolution? Our genes taking the next step?"

"Do you not think it strange that over less than a blink of an eye in an evolutionary epoch, more than 80% of humanity has gained powers that were simply the realm of fiction before?" Adolf— Shiro, was it?— sipped at his tea, looking like he was gathering his thoughts. "There was a reason for this advance. And it all started in Dresden, a good...how long is it now, almost a century and a half ago? During the Second World War, in Dresden, Germany. The Dresden Slate, a slab of stone that granted a single man power beyond what was possible.

The Slate didn't stop there—it gave power to six more people, and those seven people in turn gave part of their power to other people as well. These are the Seven Kings and their Clansmen.

That was the start of everything."

"A slab of stone," Izuku said. "I saw that. Last night, in my dream. It said I'm the...Green King?"

"That was the Dresden Slate you saw, little könig. And yes, your new title is the Green King, the Fifth Swordsman. Part of your new power...and legacy. Your predecessor is the person who started the wave of quirks."

"My predecessor?"

"Yes—Hisui Nagare. The previous Green King. You see, that man very much believed in the potential of humanity. So much so, in fact, that he was willing to fight three other Kings and their clans to forcibly unleash the power of the Dresden Slate upon the whole world. And by just a hair, he succeeded." Shiro fiddled with the handle of his wagasa. "We tried to stop him, knowing the chaos that would ensue, but by just a single hair...he managed to do it at the cost of his life. Soon after that, the Luminescent Baby was born. And you're more familiar with what happened next with quirks more than I."

Just then came the impatient ringing of the doorbell; only one person would ring it so impatiently like that. "Izuku, go play with Kacchan for the morning. I'll speak to Shiro-san for now."

Izuku looked at her with wide, knowing green eyes, as if seeing exactly how much she was worried, and nodded solemnly. "Thanks mom. I'll see you in a bit, Shiro-san."

Shiro laughed and made a  _go on_ motion. "Until we meet again, little könig. Your friend is getting impatient."

Indeed, Kacchan was banging at the doorbell now.

 

* * *

 

"What the heck took you so long, Deku?!" was the first thing out of Kacchan's mouth before Izuku even had the chance to close the door behind him. "I've been out here for five whole minutes waiting for you!"

"Okay Kacchan, but I'm here now. Guess what?" Izuku said as he started heading to the park. Kacchan made a noise and fell into step beside him. "What?"

"I got my quirk this morning!" Izuku said, and Kacchan just stared at him for a second.

"No way, Deku!" The other boy laughed. "What is it? Can you blow things up? Can you fly? Can you lift cars?"

"Well, no. At least I haven't figured out what it does yet. C'mon, I'll show you at the park!" Izuku smiled. "Race you there!"

"Hey! No fair!"

The park was pretty empty this time in the morning; there were no other kids on the playground, but there were a few people walking their dogs.

Izuku looked around a little furtively before letting his body light up with incandescent green.

The other boy jumped a bit and swore. "Holy shit!"

Izuku frowned. "Kacchan, that's a bad word."

"That's not important, Deku. What does that do?"

"I don't know yet. There was a man that showed up this morning to explain to Mom and me about what it does, but then Mom shooed me out before he said anything else about it. He did say that I should be able to share this aura with other people."

"Whoa, try it out! How did he say to do it?"

"I dunno. Maybe just...touch my hand?" Izuku said, and held out his right hand, still blazing green. Kacchan took it without hesitation.

There was a sudden rush of  _emotion_ and  _memories_ and  _power_ , and the two of them saw nothing but green as the aura blazed up around them.

(If anyone had been watching, they would have seen the ghostly outline of a massive structure in the sky for just a second; but no one was, and it was gone in a blink.)

Bit by bit, the aura died down until it was blazing right next to their skin—Kacchan was crackling with green too.

"Whoa," Kacchan said again, this time quieter. "That was..."

"Y-yeah. So, um. I think you're my...Clansman now?" Izuku said. "If you want, you get the aura to blaze brighter too."

And that was how they spent the morning, turning it on and off.

 

* * *

 

"Well, the package has all the information you need, and if you're in need of assistance SCEPTRE 4 can probably help out; say that I sent you. Munakata-san could take care of it, as I'm usually a bit tough to get a hold of." Shiro said, heading out towards the door. Inko nodded, already setting aside time in her day to read that booklet from front to back. Her head was still spinning with terms like _Clansman_ and  _Strains_ and  _Sword of Damocles._ "I'll be heading off now. Thank you for your time."

Just as the man stepped out the door, two small figures collided with his legs.

Kacchan took one look at this man and immediately decided that he didn't like him; his hands started glowing a hot red, and as Inko watched, horrified, he started crackling with a familiar shade of green.

Oh dear.

"Who the fuck are  _you?"_ Kacchan shouted, and something in him was screaming at him that this man was  _not_ normal.

He was proven right when Shiro started glowing a pale silver in response to his own aura flaring.

"Your son works fast," he said to a dazed Inko. "Why, a single morning and already he has his first Clansman? This might be a record."

And like so, Midoriya Izuku's life changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire idea happened because Deku's name is a goddamn pun. I saw the chance and fuckin ran for it, why did no one else do this (oh right it's because the K fandom is so quiet)
> 
> Quick explanation, for those of you who aren't familiar with Hisui Nagare and K Return of Kings: the previous Green King had a "Advance-Humanity-Quick" plan by getting his hands on the Dresden Slates and doing some mumbo jumbo to it, thus giving the entire world instant superpower juice. This fic is the result of that plan succeeding—essentially, everyone with a quirk is actually a Strain.
> 
> Might continue this, but I'll leave it as a oneshot for now until I get inspiration for more or by popular demand.


	2. ascension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the greatest hero of this generation gets saved by a fanboy, who essentially tried not to pass out in excitement and worry even as he healed the gaping hole in his side. Or, as young Midoriya put it later, "Yet another day for the Green Clan. Honestly, the only reason why the Silver don't bother with us is because the King doesn't need it in the first place, otherwise they'll get themselves into trouble like the rest of the Clans. Geez, is it too much to ask for all of you to _not_ get killed for a day?"
> 
> All Might then resolved to never let young Midoriya meet Recovery Girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is like the most self-indulgent thing ever, but since when have I not written self-indulgent things?

**_On the Subject of Kings: Effects of Hisui Activation on Clans_ **

_...the consequences of Hisui Activation on the Dresden Slate reached across the globe, touching upon all lives in a powerful fashion, but perhaps its touch is felt most keenly by those already touched by its power before the JUNGLE Incident. Clansmen from all surviving Clans report changes in power—in the cases of Clans with reigning Kings during the incident, the nature of their powers have not changed, but the amount they are able to channel has increased drastically. From the Seven Ex-α (more colloquially referred to as Kings), Munakata Reishi, Anna Kushina, and I all find our capacity to channel the energies from the Dresden Slate expanded dramatically. Before this point, we have seldom expended such power to avoid possible Damocles Down, but it seems it would be more difficult now (much to the relief of the Blue Clan for their King). The true effects of Hisui Activation on our Sanctums have yet to be fully discovered, but if Anna's growth and lack of crow's feet under Munakata-taichou's eyes despite his 90-hour work week are any indication, perhaps the Slate is a bit more reluctant to give up its Kings than before. I may be the truly eternal one, but the others will be no slouch either._

_As for newer Kings instated after the JUNGLE Incident, the changes are such that they are not the same Sanctum anymore. For instance, the new Green King, Midoriya Izuku, exhibits a specialty so utterly different from his predecessor that it may as well be another Sanctum altogether, save for the wavelength. It is quite a change from offensive ability similar to lightning direction and phasing through solid objects to healing abilities and regeneration. The Grey Sanctum has ceased to exist in its past form, instead mutating into a Violet. It seems that we will crown a new King in the future, one with powers than what we’ve never seen before. The Colourless has also been waiting for a new King, but the essence of that Sanctum is ‘formlessness’ so there is little point in speculation. We can only wait and watch; it’s exciting and worrying._

_Dear Klaudia, I wonder. Could you have foreseen this, so many years ago?_

**_-From the personal journals of Adolf K. Weismann, the Silver King and First Swordsman_**

 

* * *

 

 _I did it. I did it. I...defeated...All for One._ He clutched at his chest, feeling the blood seep through his costume and pool on the shattered concrete, the chunk of missing flesh. He nearly blacked out from the pain. _Too close to the heart._ _Shit...I'm not gonna make it out of this one._

_Shimura-sensei, it looks like I'll be joining you soon...have I...done well...?_

All Might flopped onto his back, barely able to keep his eyes open. All around him was the sound of sirens, and his unfocused eyes stared directly upwards into the open sky. It was so blue, totally unfitting the seriousness and viciousness of the fight that just occurred. If he had the energy to look around, he would have seen the entire evacuated city block essentially obliterated, razed to the ground.

He laid there, unaware of the passage of time. His mind sluggishly struggled to stay awake, but the wound was much too severe. It was a testament to the power of One for All that he was even semi-conscious.

Suddenly, he saw green.

All Might blinked, trying to clear the haze from his eyes. It took him a moment to realize what he saw was a head of green hair.

Someone was standing over him, and they were awfully short. Like a child.

He had a moment of panic; there shouldn't have been anyone else! They made _sure_  there were no more civilians in the area! How was this child even here?! Where were his parents?!

"Kacchan! He's still awake!" The figure called, and oh dear god, his voice was so  _young._ "I'm going to need your help for this one. Watch our surroundings!"

"Right! Stay right there Deku! We don't wanna move him!" Another voice, a little rougher but just as young, called back to him, and his muddled brain was just flashing warning signs repeatedly.  _Children? Here?_ His thoughts looped.

"You're gonna be alright," the green-haired boy said, with a bit of a tremble in his voice. He couldn't tell whether it was fear or something else. "Kacchan's just gonna look out for any stragglers, just in case. I'm going to help you to regain consciousness in a second, alright? Count with me— three, two,  _one!"_

All Might's vision flared green, and he roared as something jolted him awake. It was in his veins, sustaining him like pure life energy, and his eyes immediately widened and cleared.

The first thing he saw was a green-haired boy, his freckled face full of concern and splattered with blood— _his_ blood, All Might realized with a start. He really was young—judging by his face, the boy couldn't have been more than eight or nine years old.

The second thing he saw was the giant _thing_ above both their heads, big enough to block out the sky.

For a moment, he stared at the incomprehensible structure, hanging in the air. A  _massive_ slab of metal, glowing and crackling with a green light, was  _directly_ above their heads. He swallowed, his throat dryer than Eraserhead's eyes. "What...?"

"Oh, you're still here with us! Thank goodness, I was a bit worried for a second there. I need you awake and with me for this—do you give me permission to heal you?" All Might tore his eyes off the thing in the sky to the concerned face of the boy leaning over him, unable to process his words. "Heal me? Dear boy, I appreciate you using your quirk to keep me alive and conscious at the moment, but this injury is too much; I don't think even Recovery Girl can—"

"You're not listening to me," the boy frowned, and there was a determined light in his green eyes. "My name is Midoriya Izuku. I need you to understand that while I  _can_ and am  _willing_ to heal you, the use of so much Aura may have unforeseen side effects. Do you accept?"

"Midoriya, my lad—"

"I understand that you may not trust me at the moment. I understand that! But I can save you, right here, right now. I am certain of it." Midoriya said without a single pause. "Do you, or do you not,  _give me permission to heal you?!_ Will you let me save you?!"

Something in the boy's determined green eyes, something that was determined to  _save_ him. An adamantine conviction to help—is this what Shimura-sensei saw in him so long ago? And now, here it was again, in a boy determined to save his life.

"Alright. Go ahead, Midoriya lad. I give you permission to do what you need." He sighed, head dropping back down onto the concrete. He stared as Midoriya smiled, a grin that stretched across his face as the green light flared against his skin, bright emerald. The boy took his hand, his much bigger one dwarfing the boy's much smaller palm.

"This might feel a little funny," Midoriya warned, and the green aura simply rushedinto him like a waterfall.

He could feel the hole in his chest closing up as flesh replaced the empty space; it felt drastically different than what Recovery Girl was able to do. In fact, it felt like—

_Hope. Life. Admiration. Power. It all went into that gaping wound._

But it was not quite enough. It restored the flesh, but it still desperately needed the spark of life. At this rate, if Midoriya left his wound as it was, he would only have delayed the inevitable.

"It seems like we need to do it this way after all—" Midoriya said, frowning. The green light grew so bright and powerful that it bleached his hair almost white in its intensity. "Do you, All Might, accept this pact with me, Midoriya Izuku? Do you accept becoming a Clansman under the Green King, the Fifth Swordsman?"

_Hope. Life. Curiosity. The budding beginnings of trust, despite himself._

No one with eyes as honest as those can have any bad intentions.

"Yes," he rasped.

Green light, overflowing.

The last thing All Might heard before he passed out, this time into an exhausted sleep, was the other boy saying to Midoriya incredulously, "Holy fuck, Deku. How the fuck are we gonna explain fucking  _All Might_ to your  _mom?_ _!_ "

 

* * *

 

Midoriya Inko had thought she had gotten used to her son's strange powers by now.

The bonding between Clansmen, she could handle. The healing was a surprise, but not unwelcome. Having quite a bit of influence and political pull—less welcome, but still acceptable.

The things that Izuku did with those powers, though—that's where the headaches occurred.

That's why when a group of policemen (including a Tsukauchi-san who kept throwing the unconscious man and Izuku alternating disbelieving looks) accompanied her son and his Clansman home and deposited an unconscious  _All Might, the Symbol of Peace_ onto her couch, she immediately went to the medicine cabinet and downed a painkiller dry.

She had a passed out pro hero on her couch. Not just any pro hero, but  _All Might_. The one whose face was plastered all over her son's walls. There was blood splattered on Izuku's hands and clothes, and Kacchan smelled smokey, a clear sign that he had been using his quirk.

 _Okay_. One thing at a time.

"Izuku," she said faintly. "Why is All Might on our couch?"

"Uh." Her son gulped, and her eyes immediately narrowed.

"Izuku," she said.

"Uh...I had to? He had a gaping hole in his chest, Mom. He's my Clansman now, and the Blues sorted everything out so there are no more legal issues? I mean, I could have sorted it out myself but it's much easier to just let Munakata-taichou just handle the rest."

"That's not what I'm worried about here. I'm not mad about you healing All Might. I'm not mad about him being your Clansman...oh dear, that's another can of worms that we'll get to in a bit. What I want to know is  _why_ you were there when All Might had a hole in his chest."

She stared at her son even as he tried to hide his fidgeting behind a layer of calm that he seemed to possess more and more of as the years went by, but Midoriya Inko knew her son too well to be fooled.

Surprisingly however, Kacchan broke first.

" _Fuck_ , alright alright we went to see the fight! It was my shitty idea please don't stop making jalapeno curry  _I'm so sorry!_ " Kacchan blurted out as Izuku gasped.

"Kacchan! To betray your King like so!" He said.

"...No special curry for Kacchan and no katsudon for Izuku for a month."

" _Mom!_ "

 **"WHILE THIS IS A VERY TOUCHING SCENE OF FAMILY, I'M AFRAID I HAVE TOO MANY QUESTIONS NOW THAT I AM AWAKE."** Came the booming voice of All Might from the couch, and Inko jumped in surprise. The muscled hero propped himself up, first staring at the mangled hole in his uniform and then at the three of them, eyes wide.  **"WHAT IS HAPPENING?"**

Inko could only sigh. "You start, Izuku. I'm going to go make some tea and food. I reckon the three of you will be starving in a bit. Is hamburg steak good for all of you?"

The others all nodded, and Inko beat a hasty retreat into the kitchen. Reality's been broken enough for the day.

Still, she was proud of her son for saving lives...even though he put himself in danger.

Really, this unruly son of hers. He'll most likely grow up to be a wonderfully kind and reckless person.

 

* * *

 

All Might, now in more casual clothes the police so graciously dropped off for him, stared as Midoriya Izuku (apparently now his King) match him plate for plate. The sight of a nine year old boy eating so many hamburg steaks was really a strange one. Young Bakugou, his fellow Clansman, was not far behind in his plate count either.

Midoriya Inko just gently encouraged him to eat as well. "Yagi-san, go ahead and have as much as you'd like. I stock up on extra food now anyways—Izuku and Kacchan always gets so hungry after using their Auras."

Toshinori paused and then gratefully accepted yet another plate of delicious hamburg steak. "Thank you, Midoriya-san. This is most gracious of you!"

"Please, call me Inko. You are a Clansman now, and therefore part of the family! Come over any time, for anything."

"Yes...this is all still a bit surreal...the nature of quirks, Kings, Strains, Auras."

"Don't hesitate to ask if you have any concerns. I went through the same thing that morning when my son walked into the kitchen glowing green." Inko shrugged as she refilled everyone's juice glasses.

"Yes, about that...the timelines don't match up." Toshinori frowned, suddenly unsure whether to reveal All for One's existence.

Inko only smiled and continued bustling around the kitchen. "Every now and then your worldview gets shaken again; it does help to keep a flexible mind—oh, more visitors? Is it the Red Clan again?"

There was a ringing frantically sounding throughout the house. Someone was at the door, and Izuku stood up, rolling up his sleeves.

"Of course it's the Reds, Mom, it's Sunday afternoon and the city's in chaos; Anna must be working overtime. Kacchan, open the basement up and help Yagi-san get used to his Aura and start healing minor injuries. I know you're better at self-regeneration and strengthening but we're going to need all the help we can get if anyone's losing too much blood. Stop breaking my doorbell Yata-san!" Young Midoriya shouted at the door, annoyed.

Young Bakugou stood up and shrugged. "All right then, all hands on fucking deck I guess. Shit, and I thought I was done for the day..." He made his way over to a door, a panel sliding open to reveal a handprint scanner. With a touch, it flashed green and the door slid open. "Crash course on healing time. If anyone complains about my work I'm going to kill them, see how they like getting blown up..."

 

* * *

 

As it turned out,  _the basement_ was actually a very comfortable and spacious medical facility, if not for the lack of medical instruments.

So really, save the beds and sinks and other trappings, it wasn't like a medical facility at all.

It was also a lot bigger than the house above it suggested.

Right now, he was holding down a man with a broken arm while Young Bakugou ran hands glowing green across the fracture, snarling at him every time the man tried to move.

"Stop struggling, dumbass! If you son of a bitch Red break an arm doing stupid-ass stunts then you can be fucking patient and bear it like a man! And don't think I won't tell your King if you flare your Aura here too!" The nine year old roared as Toshinori watched the arm snap back together and visibly start to mend in moments, until it was like it didn't break at all.

Even Recovery Girl's quirk wasn't that comprehensive, to heal scarring completely. Her powers merely accelerated healing, while this was true  _regeneration_. By any measure, it would be impressive.

What made it terrifying was the fact that it was in the hands of two nine-year-olds. Two very irate nine-year-olds.

On his other side, Izuku's entire body was glowing green as he treated a bullet wound, muttering rapidly under his breath the whole while.

"I'm sure I won't get hurt again I'll be careful you say..." he mumbled darkly at the man in his early thirties, who was staring nervously at the nine-year-old. "Look, I'm sorry I won't do it again!" Yata Misaki gulped even as the green aura flared brighter and Izuku's palm pressed a little harder into the hole in his shoulder.

Yagi Toshinori swore right then and there on One for All to never introduce Young Midoriya to Recovery Girl; knowing the two of them, they'll probably make his next (inevitable) visit to the infirmary hell if they were treating him together.

 

* * *

 

Midoriya Inko was right; having All Might, Symbol of Peace, as your son's Clansman was a can of worms, a whole host of legal and other problems.

But then Izuku was a King, and SCEPTRE 4 did owe him favours...

Anyway, life went on, except for the fact that they had a pro hero over for dinner most nights when he wasn't out fighting giant slime monsters.

It was peaceful. Yes, a bit chaotic, filled with explosions and life-threatening injury (Izuku had to reattach/regenerate Kacchan's own left arm when his quirk backfired, not to mention the countless times a Red Clansman would drop by unannounced and beg for him to keep it secret from Anna as he healed bullet wounds, fractures, and gushing knife slashes), and All Might with his manzai routine on full blast, but it was peaceful for the most part.

And then it was time for high school entrance exams, one of the most stressful times in a student's career.

(Most exams didn't include probable death—not even Yuuei's—but when you had a King in the mix, everything tended to go tits up very quickly.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who will inevitably have questions about All Might's form: his "true" form before the crippling injury from All for One is actually the one we now know as his "hero" form. In my personal canon, he used to be musclebound like a flying brick shithouse 100% of the time. And then All for One punched a hole in the left side of his chest and then he could only channel enough power to maintain his form for three hours before he poofed back to his _very injured_ true body.
> 
> Izuku has a tricked out medical basement because he charged the Blues through the nose to treat their injuries. Come on, they have a government expense account anyways, that's all taxpayer money. He's doing them a public service! A tricked-out basement is the least they could do for Izuku to keep saving their butts. The Reds mostly just bring over Kusanagi's cooking like a bunch of kids trying to hide their injuries from their mom (ie Anna). The Silver don't want anything, but that's because A) they're safe in their high-tech castle in the sky and B) they don't need that shit anyway.
> 
> (I didn't think too hard when writing this chapter please excuse _everything_ )
> 
> Hit me with those questions y'all
> 
> PS: You have no idea how much I wanted Kacchan to make a "all hands on Deku" joke. I resisted by a hair.


End file.
